


Making Up

by trashbender



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, Making Up, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 23:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11473962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashbender/pseuds/trashbender
Summary: Soma/One-shot.The best part about any fight is making up.





	Making Up

**Making up**

  
They had nothing to say to each other.

An awkward silent settled between them and they both looked down at the ground; the girl to hide her tears and the boy to hide his frustration. None of them knew how they had ended up here. One minute they had been happy and cheery, in the other moment they were yelling at each other. It happened so fast neither one of them was truly sure what had happened.

And both of them were too stubborn to take anything back.

Maka looked up just in time to get a glimpse of Soul's back as he stormed out. She knew he was leaving to steam off, but the sound of the door closing made her heart leap into her throat nonetheless. The feeling in her chest was all too well known — she was scared this was it, that this was the fight that would end it all.

Numbly she fell on the couch, hugging her knees tight and breathing heavily. She felt drained and empty, so tired of stupid fights that she only wanted to lay down and sleep for a while. Only she didn't think it would be possible to sleep before Soul got back, not before this aching in her chest had been eased at least a little.

_"Seriously, can't you shut up for one freaking minute? You don't have to explain everything in detail, Maka."_

The memory of their fight made her body tremble; she didn't know if it were from anger or hurt. It had been a stupid fight, yet some of his words had stung. She didn't talk that much, sure she could rant a little, but…

_"You treat me like I don't understand a fucking thing! I'm not that stupid, Maka, and you know that. Jeez, sometimes I just don't get what your problem is!"_

She was insecure, that was her problem. Always terrified of what she couldn't control. Just as the tears started to roll, the door opened and Maka spun around — only to find the smiling face of a purple witch.

"Bu-tan's home!" said the witch, closing the door behind her and turning toward the couch. Her shopping bags landed on the floor with a thud when the witch saw the meister. Within seconds Blair was at Maka's side, worry written across her face. "What's wrong, Maka?"

The young girl wiped her face, embarrassed. She hiccuped, not meeting the older girls gaze. "It's n-nothing!"

"What did scythe-boy do this time?" Blair asked, and the sorrow and sympathy was clear in her voice. The witch didn't like to see her friends fight, especially when it went to this extent. It didn't sit well with her to watch Maka cry, it was so unlike her. Worse was it that she tried to hide it from them all.

"Nothing, Blair," Maka said, and this time her voice was collected and calm. Her green eyes were dull, her posture sagged. "I'm just tired, I think I'll go to bed."

Blair nodded, her face grim and eyes sad. The ash-blond rose to her feet and walked into her bedroom. She sat on her bedside for a long time and listened to Blair move around out in the living room. Some time around midnight, it became quite.

* * *

Maka still hadn't gotten any sleep when she heard the front door open around three in the morning. She sat hunched in the corner of her bed, hugging her knees and staring ahead of her. Exhaustion didn't even start to cover how tired she felt.

Not long after she'd heard the front door open, she more heard than saw her own door get opened and there he stood; tall, broad shoulders covering the doorframe, white hair shining in the moonlight, his red eyes finding her immediately. He looked calmer, but not any less annoyed. He found this fight stupid, too.

When he didn't move but merely stood there and watched her, uncertainty washed over her and made her lash out. "If you're so pissed, why don't forget it all?" she spat out. "Why don't you head out and find a partner that pleases you more?"

Again he didn't say a word, but she saw his shoulders tensing. The quiet teared the last of her sanity to shreds. She let out a shrike and threw her pillow at him, pretending that tears didn't stream down her face. "Why don't you go and find yourself a pretty, little meister that can live up to your fantasy! What did you even come back for?"

Maka's hands were trembling, but Soul was at last moving. He was coming toward her bed, every step painfully slow, his eyes never leaving her. When he stepped up to her bed, she hit him with her remaining pillow, this time holding onto it.

"You want a prettier meister, right?" She hit him with the pillow again. "You want a meister that does exactly what you say, right?" Another punch. "Go ahead, I won't stop you! Go and find your pretty meister so you can play around—" A sob interrupted her speaking, and she went over to just hitting him with the pillow until her body gave up and she curled up into a ball. She cursed him, cursed herself for ever being so stupid as to trust someone.

"I'm sorry, alright?" Soul's voice was smooth and gentle, though a little edgy, as he laid a hand on the top of her head. "I didn't mean it, I was just angry."

A strangled laugh came from her. "You were right though," she said hoarsely. "I rant all the time, I treat you like an idiot, I'm moody and a horrible meister."

Soul sighed, scooping her into his lap and holding her tight. "You're none of that, Maka. You're the coolest meister there is."

She sniffed, lower lip wobbling. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Me, too," Soul said, then he gave her his trendermark toothy-grin. "Let's try to get some sleep now, hm?”

Maka nodded, wiping her cheeks. Soul stood up to slip out of his sweater and pants, soon joining Maka again and scooting her in so that they both fitted in her small bed. Maka was still trembling — the strain from their fight still in her body — but she nuzzled into her weapons chest as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"I do trust you, Soul."

"I know."

"I'm sorry."

"Sleep, bookworm."

She sighed contently and tried to relax, calmed by knowing they no longer held any grudges against each other. She murmured something to him, unsure of what exactly herself. "I won't betray you," she heard him say back.

Maka smiled. "I know."

She opened her eyes to look at him. They just gazed at each other before Soul leaned his forehead to hers and sighed. "I'm sorry, too."

"Sleep, idiot," she said, and mirrored his tooth-wide grin. He kissed her forehead briefly before tightening his arms around her. Then they both fell asleep soon afterwards, comforted by the others presence.

**Author's Note:**

>  **A/N:** This is my first Soul Eater-fanfiction to ever see the light of day. I wrote this for a very long time ago, but I haven't felt like I managed to capture the characters personalities. I'm not entirely sure if I have now either, but after working on and off on this for a couple of years, I figured the only thing that can help me now is your feedback!
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Soul Eater or anything related to it.


End file.
